Can a cat and a rat ever find peace?
by PhoebeGilmore
Summary: SEQUEL to can a cat and a rat ever really have a future, third in the series. Yuki and Kyo are married and want to adopt. A new head of the Sohma house arrives, what will he do to the happy couple?
1. Chapter 1the call that will change lives

**AN:** and here it is, the sequel to _can a cat and a rat ever really have a future? _ This takes place before the epilogue in said fic. And eventually will move to after the epilogue (I think). And for once I have no idea where I'm going with this thing or how long it will be. I do have several ideas, but I hope I will think of something else (yes, they're very sad…) Please leave a review I love them! If you review you get... cyber pocky (sounds good?). I'll stop babbling and continue with this fic. Warning: OOC on Kyo's part. (and possibly also with the others) but it has a reason (other than me liking it).

**Can a cat and a rat ever find peace?**

Chapter 1. the call that will change lives.

It had been two years ago that Yuki and Kyo had gotten married. The two were now sitting at their kitchen table which was covered with official looking documents.

"There are too many of them. I think they are reproducing! Yuki save me from the evil papers!" Kyo jumped up and ran around in panic.

"Kyo, the papers aren't reproducing and they won't attack you. You just had too much sugar." Under his breath he muttered "again". Yuki once again set to the task of going through the massive amount of papers.

"Yuki, they are scary." Kyo hid behind Yuki's chair finding cover from the papers. "They can give you paper cuts."

Yuki still couldn't believe how much Kyo had changed over the last few years. Ever since Akito had died the cat was much happier and he would joke around a lot. Especially if he had had too much sugar. "Kyo, these papers aren't alive and they won't attack you or me. Now stop making excuses and help me get through these."

"Do we have to?" Kyo sat down again, but not on his chair but on Yuki's lap.

"We have to if we want to adopt." Yuki laid his head on Kyo's shoulder and sank away in thought. He still couldn't believe they were actually doing this. He had always thought Kyo wouldn't want to adopt, but it had been his husband to suggest it first. And now they had all the papers on the table.

"But can't the papers fill themselves in?" Kyo looked hopeful at Yuki.

"No, they aren't magical paper, Kyo. Now fill them in." Yuki pushed the pen in Kyo's hand and forced him to write down his information.

"I'm done Yuki." Kyo immediately left the table and went as far away from it as possible, which wasn't very far because they had a very small apartment which was now almost fully packed with boxes. In a few days the couple would move to a bigger place on Sohma ground.

At first the two wanted to be as far away from their family a was humanly possible, but now they actually missed them. And since Akito was gone they were safe there to be together. Their house was next to Haru's house, which was also Tohru's house since a few months. Haru had finally gotten the courage to propose to Tohru and they were married.

Yuki looked over the papers to see if there were any blanks. "Kyo, you forgot one thing." He pointed to it as Kyo came closer to the pile of papers very carefully.

"Willing to adopt twins?" Kyo read out loud. "What do you think?" he turned to his beloved husband.

"I don't know. I guess I don't mind." Yuki was still thinking it over when Kyo happily checked the _yes_ box.

The next day Yuki dropped of the papers on his way to work. Now they had to wait.

It was Friday and it was the last day the two would spend in their apartment. The movers had just arrived and they were packing the boxes into the truck. Kyo and Yuki gave their apartment one last look before leaving it. It had been the first place they had truly been together, and now they were leaving it. But the future looked bright. They were moving in a bigger place and they were going to adopt. Life couldn't be better.

Haru and Hatori both helped Kyo and Yuki with moving into their new house. Shigure and Ayame stopped by occasionally, but managed to excuse themselves rather quickly. They were painting the living room when Hatori's wife came over with their son, Tsuki.

"You've been working for hours straight, you need to eat. I brought sandwiches!" Sora sat down on the plastic covered couch with her one year old son.

The four men lunged for the sandwiches and almost fought over them. Sora's sandwiches were quite famous among the Sohma family.

Kyo sat down next to Sora and began playing with the little boy. "He's so cute." The little boy had caught his hand and wasn't ready to let it go anytime soon. Kyo laughed at the sight.

Yuki looked at his husband and was once again amazed by how much he had changed over the past few years. He never could've imagined Kyo playing childish games with a baby, but he was proven wrong.

A week later the house was completely done and the windows were open all the time to get rid of the last bit of paint smell. Kyo and Yuki were sitting on the wooden bench they had in front of their house when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Yuki stood up and went inside. About five minutes later he ran outside again with a huge smile on his face. "The was the adoption agency, we're getting twins!"

**AN:** It's shorter than I planned, but I really wanted to stop at this point. I'm sorry if anyone is bothered by how much Kyo changed, but I love it. And I love his reaction to the paper (I'm a bit high on sugar now, so I blame it on the sugar!), I couldn't help myself.

Now, see the lovely button right there in the corner? You can leave a review. Reviews are wonderful things, why you ask? They make me write more! So if you want me to write more you should really leave a review!

Before I forget I want to thank everyone that reviewed on my previous stories, I love all of you! Especially mousecat and Takami-of-the-ocean, thank you for the wonderful reviews, this fic is for you!


	2. Chapter 2 the arrival of summer

**AN**: I'm writing this as I'm working on the second chapter. I've written about 280 words and I'm really considering killing off Tohru right now. But I won't, so to all Tohru fans out there, Tohru is safe. I should really continue writing, but before I do I want to thank everyone who read this and especially those who review, it really makes me want to write. And I need to thank my sister who was a great help when I was thinking out the plot.

I hope you'll like this chapter. I don't really like the beginning, but it will get better (hopefully).

* * *

**Chapter 2 the arrival of summer.**

_"That was the adoption agency, we're getting twins!"_

For a short time Kyo did nothing but stare at his husband in shock. "Twins? We're really…" but he didn't finish his sentence. He jumped up and hugged Yuki.

"Twins!" Yuki kissed Kyo. "We're going to be parents!"

The two men were jumping around in happiness. It was still so unreal. Neither of them had expected this to happen so fast, but they didn't question it. It was perfect.

"When?" Kyo couldn't ask much more. It was like his brains were bouncing inside his head.

"The mother's eight months pregnant. She only just decided to give them up for adoption." Yuki also had trouble forming complete sentences, but he managed better than Kyo. "Just one month, Kyo. One month and we're parents!"

The next day the couple started shopping for the babies that would come soon. The baby room was already painted, in various shades of green, and it just needed the beds and such. They were invited to Haru and Tohru's that afternoon for tea, and they thought it would be the best time to tell them.

After dumping the things they bought in the baby room they made their way to Tohru's, following the smell of her cookies. Haru was sitting outside, as it was lovely weather, and Yuki and Kyo joined him. Only a few minutes later Tohru came outside with the promised tea and the cookies that had smelled so good.

"You guys look really happy." Haru noticed the smiles on Yuki and Kyo's faces.

"Yes, it's because we have some news." Yuki smiled at Kyo. "We got a call from the adoption agency yesterday, we're getting twins!"

Tohru squealed in delight. "Oh, that is so wonderful. I'm so happy for you two." (1)

"Congratulations." Haru looked at Tohru. "And we have some news as well. Do you want to tell Tohru?"

"Are you sure?" Tohru gave Haru a questioning look which was waved away by him. "Okay, here it comes." Tohru spoke as if something earth shocking was about to happen. "I'm pregnant. Oh, I hope our children will be friends. Isn't it lovely that they will be around the same age? And Tsuki isn't much older either."

"Congratulations." Yuki showed Tohru one of his warm smiles. Just a few years ago those smiles were so rare, but that had changed now.

"Yeah, congratulations. And I'm sure our children will be friends. If your child is anything like you there's no one who wouldn't want to be friends with it."

"Oh, Kyo." Tohru's cheeks showed a red color. "That is… I'm not that special."

The three men laughed, Tohru really hadn't changed much.

They filled the afternoon with talking about the children that were going to come to their families. Until Hatori came for the men in the company.

"I'm sorry to disturb your conversation, but I've been asked to get Haru, Yuki and Kyo. I hope you don't mind Tohru." Hatori bowed to the younger girl.

"Not at all." Tohru bowed back, again having a red color on her cheeks. "I mustn't hold you up any longer." (2)

Haru kissed his wife goodbye and followed his friends. Hatori led them to the main house. Haru could see Kyo change, his shoulders were dropping and he thought he could see him shrinking several inches. He thought back to a night about two years ago he had had with the cat. It was not that long after Yuki and Kyo had gotten married.

_--flashback--_

_Haru was sitting in his living room. Kyo would come over soon, the two had decided to have a movie night. The reason for this was that Yuki was sick, nothing serious though, and Tohru was having a night with her best friends, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani. On the table lay a DVD cover with a scary looking clown on it.(3) Someone knocked on the door and Haru got up to answer it._

_"You need to fix your doorbell." Kyo greeted Haru._

_"I'm no good with electronics. How about you do it?" Haru stepped aside to let Kyo in._

_"Maybe later, it's too dark now." Kyo kicked his shoes out and went inside._

_Haru stood by the door shocked about Kyo's response, had the former cat just offered to fix his doorbell? Haru decided to ignore Kyo's offer, for a happy and helpful Kyo was far scarier than a murdering clown._

_"What are we watching?" Kyo was already in the living room._

_"IT." Haru entered the room and put the DVD in the DVD-player. "I've never watched it, but I heard it's really good."_

_"It is. I hope you didn't plan to shower this evening." _

_"I was, but why would you care?" Haru turned to Kyo giving him an accusing look. "You're not planning on watching me, are you? You're a married man Kyo, you should be ashamed of yourself."_

_"I didn't plan on watching you, maybe you should just watch the movie." _

_Haru was shocked for the second time that evening, surely that comment would've pissed off the cat. But Kyo had already pressed the play button and Haru's eyes went to the movie._

_The mummy walked down the stairs towards Stan._

_Haru jumped up._

_"It's okay. Don't be scared, it's just a movie." _

_Haru turned to Kyo, his eyes wide with shock. "Okay, this is far scarier than any clown or mummy or werewolf."_

_"What?"_

_"You. You're all, I don't know, happy and helpful and caring. It's weird." Haru looked worried. "You're not sick like Yuki, are you?"_

_"No. It's just… It's because of the curse, or more the fact that it broke. All my life I've been this monster. And don't say I wasn't a monster, because I sure looked and smelt like one. Even I noticed that. It was, I don't know what it was. But it wasn't good for me. And now I'm no longer a monster. It's like I'm myself for the first time in my life. And it's like this weight has been lift of my chest." Kyo looked Haru in the eyes. "It's different for you and Yuki. you just turned into different animals, but I also turned into this other being. I could be the star in a horror movie." _

_"I never looked at it that way. Does it really feel that good?"_

_"Yes. It's the best experience in my life."_

_"Really? Including…"_

_"Yes, everything included."_

_The conversation stopped just and the two continued_ _to watch the movie._

_That night Haru didn't shower, just as Kyo had predicted. (4)_

_--end flashback--_

Hatori, Yuki, Kyo and Haru walked to the room that previously had been Akito's. Shigure stood in front of everyone. His normal happy appearance was replaced by a depressed one.

"Why are we here?" Kyo sat down next to Yuki. he received worried looks from Haru.

"There's a new 'god'. Apparently Akito told his maids about this dream he had about his successor. And now they've found him. His name is Rikka(5) and he's four years old." Shigure shifted uncomfortably on his spot. "He has the same aura as Akito. It's really freaky."

"But, the curse is broken. Why would there be a new god?" Haru still looked worried at Kyo, the cat was obviously fearing the worst. What if the curse wasn't broken for always?

"I don't know Haru. But Rikka is coming tomorrow and I thought you needed to know."

* * *

I planned to have the twins appear in this chapter, but that will be the next. Now, if you want me to write more fast, review! Please?

(1) Have I mentioned I want to kill Tohru off? I really suck at writing her. I'm constantly annoyed by her. that's enough rambling…

(2) I think I should rename this chapter. The new title shall be: the chapter where the author realized she hates herself for putting Tohru in this story.

(3) Yes, I'm addicted to the movie IT, it's really awesome.

(4) When I first watched It I was afraid to shower. It's still scary sometimes…

(5) In Japan the first day of summer is named Rikka. That explains the title, the arrival of summer.


	3. Chapter 3 reflections dont always show

**AN**: the third chapter already. I'm not sure when I will put the drama in here, maybe at the end of this chapter, and maybe in the next. But first baby time! I just love the twins, they look so adorable in my head. And when they are older… I hope you like it! Oh, and the center point of attention will slowly shift to the children (not only Yuki and Kyo's, but also Tohru's and Hatori's), but don't worry, Yuki and Kyo won't disappear. They'll just slip to the background for some time. Until they can make a grand comeback.

Baby time, and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Reflections don't always show us who we are.**

It had been two weeks since Rikka came to the Sohma's and there was nothing that could mean the curse would reappear. But just to be sure Kyo had started wearing his bracelet again. He wouldn't risk it if there were two babies in the house.

Kyo was in the dojo learning young kids how to kick when Yuki came over.

"They're born." Yuki looked like he had ran all the way from home to the dojo. "Kyo, we're parents!"

Kyo was at a loss for words.

"They're both perfectly healthy. A boy and a girl." Yuki was having trouble breathing.

Kyo came to Yuki quickly and took him to one of the chairs that stood on the side. "Breath. Relax, okay?" Then Kyo turned to his students. "Class is over. I'll see you again next time."

Yuki grabbed Kyo's sleeve. "Can you believe it?" Yuki's breathing was regular again.

"No, not yet." Kyo kissed Yuki. "Stay here so I can change. And please try to stay calm."

"How can you be this calm?" Yuki was almost bouncing off his chair in excitement.

"I think you're energetic enough for both of us. Besides, someone needs to be the responsible and calm one." Kyo placed a brief kiss on Yuki's forehead before leaving to get changed.

"Kyo, hurry and come out!" Yuki was very impatient, but he remained on his chair just as Kyo had told him to.

"Patience Yuki." Kyo walked out of the locker room in his normal clothes. "Now tell me everything you know. About the twins I mean."

"They were born this morning. The boy is slightly older than the girl. And they are perfectly healthy. The lady from the adoption agency said that she will bring them to our home tomorrow. Tomorrow!" Yuki jumped up from the chair. He thought he had been on it long enough.

"Calm down princess." Kyo laughed at Yuki's behavior. "I love you. Let's get home and get ready for tomorrow."

Kyo locked the door and followed Yuki to the car. "I'll drive."

Yuki didn't protest and threw the keys to Yuki.

**The next day.**

Yuki had the day off and Kyo had asked Kazuma very politely if he could take the day off as well, though there was no need for him to ask politely, Kazuma would've given him the day of anyway. The two men were sitting on the couch, nervous as was humanly possible, or maybe even more.

The doorbell rang and they almost flew to open the door. The lady from the adoption agency was standing there, together with a younger woman. Both of them holding a baby.

Kyo was handed the little boy and Yuki got the little girl. The women excused themselves soon and left the four behind.

Kyo and Yuki were both lost in their children.

"They are perfect." Yuki gently touched the little girl's cheek, careful not to wake her up.

"I know." Kyo was looking at the little boy who opened his eyes. They were a bright blue. "We need to name them."

"How about Ashita?" Yuki never looked away from the baby in his arms. "And Kino?"

"What do you think? Do you like the name Kino?" Kyo asked the little boy.

The little boy looked happily up at his new father and raised his arms.

"I think he likes it."

Kino grabbed one of Kyo's fingers and brought it to his mouth, sucking it contently.

**Time skip: 10 years later.**

"Ashita, were is your brother?" Yuki walked into his daughter's room.

Ashita was playing with her best friend, Kyoko, Tohru's daughter. "I think he went to Tsuki. Dad said he could go."

"Thanks. And what are you two doing?" Yuki sat down on a chair in the room.

"We're drawing!" Ashita picked up a piece of paper and showed it to Yuki. "Look, this is me and Kyoko. And Kino and Tsuki."

"And what are you drawing Kyoko?"

Kyoko didn't look up but was busy with her drawing. "I'm drawing a clown for daddy. He's scared of them."

"But if he's afraid of clowns, maybe you shouldn't draw him one."

"But it's fun!" Kyoko was laughing. The girl really was nothing like Tohru.

Meanwhile Kino and Tsuki were discussing more important matters.

"It was so scary. I was just washing my face and when I looked in the mirror it wasn't my reflection. It was some monster. But it was only there for about a second. As soon as I had blinked he was gone." Tsuki had a pale color all over his face.

"And you're sure it wasn't your imagination?" Kino looked worried at his best friend.

"Yes. But I don't know what it could've been if it wasn't my imagination." Tsuki looked at his friend. "I'm scared Kino."

"Just don't forget that I'm here. I'm not scared of some monster. I'll always be there for you!"

* * *

So, that was the third chapter. Oh, what will happen to Tsuki. The poor boy, so scared.

Before I forget, if anyone wants to IM me, please feel free to do so. I'm on the computer a lot and bored most of the time. My screenname: pheebsthecrazy

See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4 You're not a monster!

**AN:** yay, the fourth chapter already. So, I had a storyline all planned out, but it has now been changed. And it's going to be sad. So incredibly sad. evil laugh. But first we hear what is happening to Tsuki.

* * *

**Chapter 4 You're not a monster!**

_"Just don't forget that I'm here. I'm not scared of some monster. I'll always be there for you!"_

"But what if I'm that monster?" Tsuki curled into a protective ball, so very catlike.

"Don't worry until it happens again, okay?" Kino hugged his friend, together they lay on the bed. The dark haired boy terrified, the boy with slightly lighter hair trying to comfort him.

A few days went by and Tsuki started to believe it had been his imagination.

The two best friends were running around the Sohma grounds. Kino was trying to catch Tsuki, but Tsuki was slightly faster, making it impossible for the younger boy to catch him. That was until Kino took a sprint and caught up to Tsuki. He threw himself on the older boy with all his weight and the two fell to the ground laughing.

Tsuki pushed Kino off him. "You're heavy." Suddenly the boy felt strange. His arms and legs stretched out, his neck grew longer. His shirt tore as his torso expanded.

Kino looked at his friend with fear in his eyes. Did he really just change into, this… this thing?

"That smell, so horrible." A fourteen year old boy appeared from the shadows. "It's the spirit of the cat. His true form." The boy turned to Kino. "He's a monster Kino."

"No!" Kino stepped in front of Tsuki protectively. "He's no monster, he's my friend."

"I believe we haven't met. I'm Rikka." Rikka offered his hand to Kino.

"Kino." Kino pushed the hand away. "Leave us alone." Kino turned around when Rikka disappeared around the corner.

"I'm a monster." Tsuki whispered scared. The boy had turned back to his normal self.

"No, it doesn't matter what Rikka says, you're no monster." Kino hugged his friend. "Let's go see my dad, he'll know what to do."Kino took the trembling boy to see his father.

The red haired man sat outside reading a book. He looked up and saw his son running over dragging his friend with him. The boy was wearing no shirt and looked like he was about to cry. "What happened?" Kyo stood up and quickly walked over to his son.

"Tsuki changed into this… this…" Kino was out of breath and he tried to find the right words.

"Monster." Tsuki couldn't hold back his tears anymore and started to cry.

"Monster?" Kyo looked worried at the boy. He was already thinking of the worst. But it couldn't be, could it?

"Rikka called it the spirit of the cat, or something." Kino was holding his crying friend.

Tsuki felt the feeling again. The burning in his arms as the bones were stretched. The smell of decay filled his nose.

Kyo stared at the boy with wide eyes. His worst fear had come true, the curse was back. But it had found a new victim.

Tsuki changed back only moments later. "What's happening to me?"

Kyo took off the bracelet from his wrist and placed it around Tsuki's. "You both know about the zodiac curse, right?"

"Yes. But wasn't that broken when you married dad?" Kino was shaken from his friend transforming twice in a short period.

"I'm afraid it has returned. And Tsuki is cursed with the spirit of the cat, just like I was." Kyo looked worried at the boy. He never wanted anyone else to be cursed like he was, he remembered all too well what it was like. "We have to tell your parents. And the rest."

Kyo walked with the boys to Hatori's office.

"Kyo, what are you doing here? You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" Sora just walked out of her husband's office. Then she saw her son. "Tsuki, what happened? You're shaking."

Tsuki held out his arm with the bracelet on it. It was enough for Sora, she understood. Her only son was cursed.

* * *

**AN**: Okay, sorry a very short chapter here, but I didn't know what else to put in here. Next chapter will be longer (hopefully). So, please forgive me for posting such a short chapter. I still hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5 Justice will prevail, but w

**AN:** I will try to make this chapter longer. I'm making art of Tsuki, Kino, Ashita and Kyoko. I finished one piece. If you want to see how I picture them you should check it out, I'll post the link in my profile. But please be aware that I write for a reason, meaning my drawing isn't that good, and if you add that it was the first time I drew something on the computer. It shows the four of them at the ages of 16 and 17.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Justice will prevail, but whose justice?**

The news spread fast and within one hour everyone knew that the curse was back. Everyone stopped by Hatori to tell him how sorry they were. And of course to tell Tsuki that they still loved him and that he wasn't a monster.

"Haa-san!" Shigure made a dramatic entrance. "I'm so sorry to hear about your son. How are you doing?"

"Oh Ha'ri, if you need our help in anything please feel free to tell. We will do anything we can to cheer you up." Ayame immediately clung to his friend.

"I'm married Ayame. Stop hinting at those things." Hatori was very moody. How could this have happened? His son?

Tsuki had also gathered a crowd. He kept hearing, you're not a monster, and it doesn't matter to us what you look like. But it didn't help. It was more like they only said that to make themselves feel better about it. He excused himself and left the crowded room.

He didn't know why but he went to the roof. It was quiet and he could think. He didn't know how long he was up there. He kept staring in front of himself.

"How many times did they tell you you aren't a monster?" Kyo found the boy where he thought he would be, the roof.

"Too many times." Tsuki wasn't even surprised. He knew Kyo would figure out where he was sooner or later.

"It still feels that way, doesn't it? Like you are a monster." Kyo sat down next to the boy.

"Yes. Does that ever change?" he looked hopeful at the older man.

"No. But you'll learn how to deal with it eventually. You just need to let it all go by you and don't listen to it if they don't mean it. They usually say it to make themselves feel better."

"Why is this happening? Wasn't it supposed to happen when you are born? I'm 11."

"I don't know." Kyo stared in front of himself, just like Tsuki was doing.

"But, I still am happy. I was scared Kino would hate me, but I think he's one of the only persons who actually believes I'm not a monster."

"I'm glad. I didn't find someone like that until I was 17."

Kyo left Tsuki again. He needed some answers. He needed to know why the curse was back, and why it happened like this. That's why he went to Rikka.

"I was expecting you, Kyo." The fourteen year old boy sure acted like Akito. It was rather freaky. "You want to know why the curse suddenly returned, don't you?"

"Yes." Kyo's reply was short, but it was loaded with unspoken anger.

"Do you know how long it's been since the curse was broken?" Rikka spoke very calmly, but it was drenched in superiority.

"Yes, twelve years. Of course I know that, it was my wedding day." Kyo couldn't stop the last comment from coming out. He regretted it immediately. If he had learned one thing from dealing with Akito it was that everything you said had to be thought over for at least 10 seconds.

"And there are twelve animals in the zodiac, and the filthy cat of course. So it was time for the curse to return. And I have to pick someone every year to curse. This year I chose Tsuki to be the cat. It really is a shame your children are adopted, Kyo. Otherwise I would've chosen your son to be the next. But I guess I'll have to find someone else." Rikka talked about cursing people like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Kyo didn't know what to feel at that moment. Should he be happy that his children were safe, or angry because Rikka still wanted to curse his son? And what about the others? Their children were probably next.

"I am very busy so if you'd please leave." Rikka wasn't busy, he just wanted Kyo to get out of there. The man was a bit too strong to his liking.

Kyo didn't say anything, but simply left the room. He was still confused about all of it. The curse was back. And every year someone would be cursed.

**

* * *

**

AN:

No, again a short chapter. But the next chapter is almost ready. Next chapter will be more about the children (I love them). And I apologize for the lame title. I have Death Note in my head. (I love Ryuk!) 


	6. Chapter 6 There'll always be a place

**AN**: Oh, I forgot to mention this earlier. But Kino means yesterday and Ashita means tomorrow. That will help you understand the title. And I would like to thank my friend BV for giving me inspiration.

* * *

**Chapter 6 There'll always be a place for us.**

Time skip: 6 years later

6 years had passed and five more people were cursed. Everyone was waiting for the next. Three years ago everyone was shocked to find out that Momiji's daughter was cursed by the spirit of the tiger.

It was Kino and Ashita's 16th birthday. They had a small party, neither of them had many friends in school, so it was just Kyoko and Tsuki that were invited. The four of them were the best of friends. No one could come between them.

Tohru had made a cake for them, on Yuki's request. And the four were sitting around the table. The cake had sixteen candles on it, they counted to three and Kino and Ashita blew them out at the same time.

"Make a wish!" Kyoko and Tsuki said at the same time.

The twins looked at each other and knew they were wishing for the same thing. Let the four of us stay together, for always.

"What did you wish for?" Kyoko was as energetic as ever.

"If we tell, it won't come true." Kino was laughing at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Ah, Kino you're no fun." Kyoko jumped up and hung around Kino's neck.

The next second there was a cloud of smoke were Kyoko had been. On the ground lay a snake.

"Damn. I was hoping I would be the only one from the four of us to be cursed." Tsuki looked at the snake, who had been their friend just seconds ago. "I'm sorry Kyoko."

"Doesn't matter." Kyoko was acting like it was no big deal. "It's actually kind of cool. I like snakes. And I already thought Rikka would pick me." Just after she said that she changed back.

Kino and Tsuki quickly looked the other way, while Kyoko changed back to her normal self.

"How long do you think we can keep it hidden? I really don't want another petty party." Kyoko was pale in shock, though she didn't show it in any other way. But her friends knew she was terrified.

"How long can you keep what hidden?" Kyo was standing in the doorway.

"Kyoko is the next." Ashita was looking worried at her friend.

"I'll try to keep it hidden for today. But I can't promise anything."

That was what they liked about Kyo, he knew that they didn't want a party to show how important they were. And that it didn't matter that they changed into animals. It was like they forgot what it was like, and only Kyo remembered.

"Thanks dad." Kino hugged his father. "You're the best."

"I try. Now have some fun."

They didn't need to be told twice. They almost inhaled the cake, a delicious chocolate one and ran outside.

"We need a place just for us. Where no one else will find us." Ashita turned around to her friends. "And I know just where." Ashita lead her friends to a giant tree.

"Wow. It's huge." Tsuki was impressed by the enormous tree.

"Let's make a tree house in it! My dad has a lot of planks in the garage, we can use them." Kyoko looked in awe at the tree.

"It's perfect." Kino hugged his sister.

The rest of the day they brought planks from Kyoko's house to the tree. Tsuki and Kino had already climbed in the tree and placed the first planks. It was the perfect tree for a tree house. The middle of the tree was open and surrounded by leaves. No one would be able to see them.

The next day Kyo told Haru and Tohru about their daughter. And just as Tsuki she got a petty party. But the four managed to sneak out and worked on their hut. They worked fast and within two weeks their place was ready.

"It's amazing." Ashita sat in the hut.

Kyoko was sitting next to her. "Hey! Can you see us?" she yelled at the boys on the ground.

"No, the leaves cover everything." Kino started climbing up, followed closely by Tsuki.

"Here." Tsuki handed Ashita a wooden plank. "I think you should hang it on the wall."

Ashita hung the plank on the wall and the four of them looked at it.

The cat, the snake, tomorrow and yesterday.  
Together under one roof.

It was getting late and it was time to get home.

"Kino, could you wait a sec? I need to talk to you." Tsuki called out to Kino.

"I'll go ahead." Ashita gave Kino a look like she knew what was going on. "I'll tell dad you're a bit later."

"Thanks." Kino turned to Tsuki. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I… You've been there for me for these past few years, and I don't know how to thank you." Tsuki was really nervous.

"You don't have to thank me."

"It's just… I… I like you." Tsuki looked up and saw confusion in Kino's eyes. "Not just as friends. But as more. But if you don't feel that way, please forget I ever said anything. I don't care if we just stay friends." Tsuki bit his bottom lip, he was so nervous. Had he just said to much, would he lose his friend?

"I care if we just stay friends."

Tsuki looked up in confusion. He hadn't realized he was looking down again. He was staring right in Kino's face. "What?"

Kino leaned forward and kissed Tsuki. "I said I care if we just stay friends."

"I'm home!" Kino walked to the living room.

"Where have you been?" Yuki's voice was a mixture between worry and anger. "You know you have a curfew. And where is your sister?"

"Isn't she here yet? She left before me. She said she'd tell you I'd be a bit later." Kino was beginning to worry.

"She never came home. Kyoko did come home, we already went over there." Kyo's eyes showed his worry. Ashita never was late. "I'll call around to see if anyone saw her." Kyo put his words to action and began calling everyone. But he had no success.

About two hours passed. Kyo and Yuki stayed at home in case Ashita came back. Kino was out looking with Tsuki. Sora, Hatori, Haru and Tohru were also out in the dark searching for the girl.

"She'll come back soon. Don't worry." Kyo tried to comfort Yuki, but there were no words that could help. Kyo himself was very worried, and that made it extra hard.

"But she isn't one to stay out late. That's Kino, not her. What if something happened to her? Kyo, what do we do if…" Yuki's voice died away before he could finish his sentence.

"We'll see about that if something happens. But she'll be back soon. I'm sure she'll be back soon." He said those words more for himself than for Yuki.

The phone rang and Kyo went to answer it, leaving Yuki worried on the couch.

"Hatori? … You found her? Thank God. … What? … No, no, no. Please tell me she isn't. … Please…" Kyo let the phone drop out of his hands and walked to Yuki. He looked like a zombie. "They found her. She's dead."

* * *

**AN**:

And now I'm depressed. Why did I plan this? Please don't hate me. Oh, the title is from the song A place for us from the movie Bridge to Terabithia.


	7. Chapter 7 Don't cry for me

**AN**: Very sad chapter. The poem in here is written by me, so don't steal. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It's very hard for me, I always have trouble with killing one of my characters. In this chapter I'm trying to say goodbye to my Ashita, and that takes some time to write. Especially when I'm trying to stop myself from crying (which I don't think is going to work…).

* * *

**Chapter 7 Don't cry for me**

"She… she died?" Yuki was in shock. Could his girl really be… dead?

Kyo nodded. "She went to Rikka. They found her there. She… she fell down the stairs and broke her neck (1)." He fell down next to Yuki. He let his head fall in his hands and cried.

Yuki didn't know what to do or how to feel. He let himself fall sideways onto Kyo. His body was relaxed, he had no more energy to move.

Kyo felt his husband fall on him and lifted his head up. He did the only thing he thought could give both of them some comfort. He hugged him. Just a simple hug. It was amazing really how something so simple could mean so much, could give so much comfort in a time of need.

They didn't speak. They just sat there in that embrace and cried, cried for the loss of their daughter.

The funeral was later that week. Tsuki read a poem Ashita had written not that long ago. It had been an assignment for school. She had always been good at that kind of stuff.

_Don't cry for me,  
I'll always be there.  
I'm in the wind,  
I'm in your heart,  
And I'll never leave._

_Don't cry for me,  
I never left.  
My spirit is still around,  
Find it in the trees,  
Find it in yourself._

_Don't cry for me,  
And I won't cry for you.  
Even though we both lost something.  
We will be okay,  
As long as we remember each other._

_Don't cry for me,  
But you can be sad.  
I don't want to remember you,  
Crying out your eyes for me,  
But with a smile on your face._

_Don't cry for me,  
But remember me,  
As I want to remember you.  
A smile on our faces,  
Will tell more than any tears._

_Don't cry for me,  
Don't cry for me.  
In the dark and in the light,  
I'll be there for you,  
I won't forget._

It was a rainy day when she was buried, she always liked the rain. It was like the skies were crying for her. Afterwards Kino went with Tsuki and Kyoko to their tree house. Kyo and Yuki left for their house. The temperature had dropped a lot and Kyo lit a fire in the fire place. He and Yuki lay down in front of it and stared in the flames.

"Do you remember the last time we lay like this?"

Flashback

_Kyo had his arms around Yuki. The former prince was tired and was almost asleep, safe in the arms of his husband. "I love you." Kyo whispered those words to his prince._

_"Me too." Yuki's eyelids were getting really heavy and he was almost falling asleep._

_Kyo placed a kiss on Yuki's hair, smelling the perfect smell. It was completely Yuki. "Sweet dreams, my prince."_

_"Daddy, daddy!" Two children yelled at the same time and came running down the stairs._

_"Daddy, there's a spider!" The girl looked pale._

_"It's huge, you need to take it out!" the boy shared the same pale color._

_"But don't kill it. Or his parents will be sad."_

_"Where is this spider?" Kyo removed his arms from Yuki and placed a pillow under the head of the now sleeping man._

_"In my bedroom. Hurry, it's going to eat my teddy bear." Kino dragged his father up the stairs. "Move faster! You need to safe Teddy!"_

_"Come on daddy, hurry!" Ashita was walking behind her father and was pushing him forward._

_"Okay, okay. Look, I'm going." Kyo heard some noise and looked behind him, Yuki had woken up and was following him. But in his attempts to walk to the stairs he had accidentally bumped against the table._

_"Stupid table. Who put you there?" Yuki stumbled, still half asleep, to Kyo and his children._

_The twins had finally managed to get Kyo in the bedroom. On the wall there was a small spider._

_"Yuki, I need your help. It's such a big spider." Kyo faked that he was scared. "I can never remove it on my own."_

_Yuki was slowly walking to the room._

_"Yuki, you need to hurry. Otherwise the monstrous spider will eat Teddy." He looked at the children. "I think he needs some help getting here, why don't you two help him and I'll protect Teddy."_

_The children listened and ran to the hall. "Daddy hurry. You need to save Teddy!"_

end flashback

The men thought of all the happy times they had with their daughter. How could she have been taken from them? She had only been sixteen. It was just so hard to understand. They still expected her to come home again, laughing with her friends.

Every time Kyo cooked dinner he expected her to come in the kitchen to help him. Every time Yuki came home from work he expected her to be there to tell about her day. And so many times they were disappointed. She wasn't coming back. No, their little girls was gone for good. And all that was left was the memory of that happy, special girl. Their hearts were broken.

While Yuki and Kyo were thinking back of all those happy times, Kyoko, Tsuki and Kino held a little memorial service in their tree house. Under the plank that read The cat, the snake, tomorrow and yesterday. Together under one roof. Hung a new plank. Nothing can take us apart, not even death. On the wall hung several pictures of Ashita and Tsuki had framed the poem he had read at the funeral.

"Ashita, you'll never leave our hearts and we'll never forget you. I hope you're looking after us wherever you are. In this house, that the four of us build, we will stay connected." Tsuki was always the best at speaking, that's why he started.

Kyoko was next. "Ashita, you've been my best friend for as long as I remember. I wish you never had to leave. But I know you'll never truly leave us behind. And as long as this place exists you'll never be forgotten. You're spirit will always linger here."

Kino was the last to speak. "Ashita, you were more than my sister. You were my twin and my best friend. We've always been together. I miss you so much, I don't know how I still manage to be breathing. But don't worry about me. We still have each other, I'm not alone. I'll never forget you. I know we both wished for the same thing on our birthday. We wished that the four of us could always be together. It's like that wish didn't come true. But I'll make sure we stay together. I'll always remember you, my sister. I love you."

They shared a minute of silence. The moment they became silent the wind blew hard and they couldn't help but wonder if it was Ashita's way of telling them she heard them. And it didn't matter if that was impossible, to them it was Ashita, just like she said in the poem.

"I think we need to break the curse." Kino broke the silence. He received confused looks from his friends. "Ashita and I talked about it a lot. There must be a way to break the curse for good. It was broken for twelve years, so it's not completely impossible. I think we need to do it for Ashita." He looked at his friends. "Are you in?"

"I'm in!" Kyo held out her hand.

"I'm in." Tsuki place his hand on hers.

Kino put his hand on top. "We'll break the curse. For Ashita."

"For Ashita!" Kyoko repeated.

"For Ashita."

* * *

**AN**: So, that's the next chapter. I managed to write it without crying, I'm so proud. But I am really depressed right now. And now I'm at the point in my story where I need to think of a way to break the curse. (And no, I won't let them kill their parents, or each other for that matter Takami!) So, I'll put on my thinking cap and think of something amazing (hopefully).

(1) OK, very lame I know, I couldn't think of anything else. And I'm wondering, who thinks she really just 'fell'?


	8. Chapter 8 Words can be really painful

**AN**: My bf is the best! Together with her I came up with the new plot! So if you're angry about anything, chances are she thought of it. Because the first part is her idea. So don't be mad at me! And I decided this will be the last installment in the series. There'll be a few more chapters, 2 or 3 after this one depending on how fast everything moves. So sad. But I'll start on something new after that. I don't know if it will be Fruits Basket though. But for now I'm still working on this one. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8 Words can be really painful**

Not many things changed after Ashita's death. And even though her friends and her parents were devastated they managed to continue their lives. Yuki went to his job again and Kyo taught martial arts to little children again.

Kyoko, Tsuki and Kino spend a lot of time in their tree house and searched for a way to break the curse. Kino and Tsuki were a happy couple and really enjoyed watching movies together. but even though they loved spending time with just the two of them they also loved spending time with Kyoko. The three of them were as close as could be.

But about a month after Ashita's death things began to change. Kino and Tsuki's dates became less regular. Tsuki and Kyoko were found alone a lot of the time and Kino was nowhere in sight. Something was breaking the friends up, but no one knew what.

All of it ended one Friday evening. Kino broke up with Tsuki. Tsuki was heartbroken but Kino seemed less affected by it. Kyoko and Tsuki didn't speak to Kino anymore after that day. Kyo and Yuki thought it was time to talk to their son. The three friends had been so close, why were they broken up now?

"Kino. How are you feeling?" Yuki sat down on Kino's bed.

Kino was laying with on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine." But he didn't sound fine. He sounded like he was trying to keep something hidden.

"We heard about you and Tsuki breaking up. Do you want to talk to us about it?" Kyo had grabbed the chair and placed it next to the bed before he sat down on it.

"No. I just need some time alone."

Kyo and Yuki thought it was probably best to leave him alone for now. If he wanted to talk he'd talk to them, or someone eventually.

But Kino didn't talk to them. And he moved on just fine. He was seen around the head of the Sohma's a lot those days. Some would even go as far as to say there was a relationship starting between the two. And they were proven right not long after that.

Kyoko was the one that found out about the relationship between the two. She saw them kissing one day and spread the news around. It wasn't a surprise to Kino that the Sohma's weren't happy with his choice. His parents were no exception.

Yuki and Kyo were waiting in the living room when Kino came home. They had their we-need-to-talk faces.

"Kino, we need to talk." Bingo, the face never lies.

"About what?" Kino tried to avoid talking about the subject for a few seconds.

"Sit down." Yuki gestured to the chair that stood across from the couch. "We heard about you and Rikka."

"Oh." This was going wrong. Kino's face showed how worried he was.

"And we're worried. Kino, you know how twisted he is. He cursed all those people." Kyo looked angry.

"He needed to do that. He can't help it."

"I talked to him after he cursed Tsuki, he told me he wanted to curse you next. Kino, we're worried." Kyo's face indeed showed some worry, but anger was the main emotion.

"He changed. Can't you just accept the fact that I'm with him?"

"Kino, your sister was found dead in his house. Do you really think he's the best choice for a relationship?" Yuki's face showed the same mixture of anger and worry.

"I can't choose who I fall in love with. You guys used to fight each other every day. You were supposed to hate each other, and you still stayed together." Kino had his how-can-you-judge-me-for-who-I'm-dating face.

"What happened with you and Tsuki? You guys were so close. You've been best friends for years and now you're not talking at all." Yuki looked more worried than angry right now. It was all rather sudden.

"I don't love him. I can't love him. I just can't see that ca… I just don't love him." Kino corrected himself quickly.

"What, did you just say you can't see that **cat**?" Kyo was really pissed right now.

"No, I …" Kino didn't know what to say."

"How can you say that? Kino, I can't believe it." Yuki was also really pissed.

Kyo had fallen silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that." Kino looked scared.

"You didn't want to say that? You mean you really feel that way? You can't see him because he's the cat? Kino, we didn't raise you this way." Yuki raised his voice. He was really angry, and really scary.

"I…I…" Kino didn't know what to say.

"Out! I don't want to see you!" Yuki yelled angrily.

"But… dad…"

"Out!"

Kino jumped out of his chair and ran to the door. He quickly put on his shoes and ran out. An angry Yuki was very scary.

Yuki turned towards Kyo. He was shaking and close to crying. "It's okay." He pulled Kyo close to him and tried to comfort him. "Don't worry."

**

* * *

**

AN

: Why do I enjoy hurting Kyo and Yuki? I don't know… Now, who's mad at me that Rikka and Kino are together? It was my friends idea, so don't hate me, please… 


	9. Chapter 9 moving in

**AN**: NO! My Internet isn't working! Now I can't upload the 8th chapter. So I'll write the 9th chapter now.

* * *

**Chapter 9 Moving in**

Kino stood on Rikka's doorstep. He was trembling and crying. He knocked on the door and Rikka opened.

"Kino, what happened?" He stepped aside and let the crying boy inside.

"My parents threw me out."

Rikka hugged the younger boy. "Don't worry. I'm here." He lead his boyfriend to the living room and they sat down on the couch together. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Kino nodded. "They asked me about us. And basically they disapprove of us being together."

"Did they bring up your sister?" Rikka sounded concerned.

"Yes. They said that since they found her in your house it was stupid of me to be dating you. But I know that it wasn't your fault. You'd never do that, would you?" Kino looked at Rikka.

"No, I would never do something like that. But I don't think that's all there is to it. Kino, you know you can be honest to me."

Kino swallowed. "I said something stupid. They asked about why I wasn't with Tsuki anymore and I… I let it slip that I couldn't be with him because he's the cat. And because dad was the previous cat they threw me out."

"It's okay." If you looked closely you could see a smirk on Rikka's face.

"Don't you hate me now?" Kino had stopped crying but was still shaking slightly.

"No, I couldn't possibly hate you. I love you Kino." Rikka kissed Kino on his forehead.

"What do I do now?"

"You can stay here for now. My house is your house, or at least it is until your parents allow you to go back."

"Thank you Rikka. I love you." Kino let himself be hugged by his boyfriend.

It should come as no surprise that Kyo and Yuki didn't appreciate Kino moving in with Rikka. And they weren't talking. Kyo was very upset about what his son had said and Yuki was pissed that someone had hurt Kyo like that. Especially since that person was his own son.

"And?" Rikka asked when Kino came in.

"They're not talking to me. Dad has locked himself in his room and father is extremely pissed. And when he heard I'm spend the night at your place he was even madder." Kino let himself fall next to Rikka.

"I'm sorry." Rikka hugged his boyfriend.

"Can I stay here?" Kino nearly begged Rikka.

"Yes. I would love that." Rikka kissed Kino again. This time on the lips. Their kiss quickly grew to a make-out session.

The first week Kino had his own room, but the couple quickly decided it would be much more fun if they shared a room. So they did just that.

While Rika and Kino were the happy couple Yuki and Kyo's lives were less happy. Not only had they lost their daughter, their son had moved out as well.

Kyo was still depressed about Kino's words and Yuki was angry at his son for saying it.

"I can't believe he's living with Rikka now. Why does he trust that brat?" Yuki began one of his rants. "I mean, Ashita was found there. I know that doesn't mean he did that, but he can't be trusted."

Kyo never replied to one of Yuki's rants and today wasn't an exception.

"Kyo, we had everything before this. I just can't believe we lost it all." That meant the end of Yuki's rant and he lay down next to Kyo. "Thank god I still have you."

Yes, Kyo and Yuki were the exact opposite of Kino and Tsuki. The two lovebirds were saying goodbye.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll only be gone for a few hours." Rikka smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you."

"See you soon." Kino kissed Rikka goodbye.

"See you soon." Rikka walked outside. As he reached his car he was stopped by Kyoko.

"Rikka! We need to talk!" Kyoko stepped towards the man angrily.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Rikka rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to speak to the girl.

"I heard Kino moved in with you."

"yes, but I don't see what that has to do with you." Rikka leaned against his car. He knew better than to try to escape from the girl.

"He is, no was my best friend. And he was Ashita's brother."Kyoko gave Rikka her best death glare.

"Not this again." Rikka was getting tired of everyone accusing him. "I didn't kill her. It was unfortunate that she died at my house but I wasn't even here when it happened. Kyoko I'm really sorry you lost Ashita. And I'm sorry you and Kino aren't talking, but that isn't my fault. I'm not stopping him."

"But he was so happy with Tsuki. And then you came along. How can I be anything but angry at you?"

"He isn't with Tsuki because he's the cat." Rikka was using everything he knew to get rid of the girl.

"What?! But… his father…" Kyoko looked extremely confused.

"Why do you think he no longer is living with them? They threw him out when they found out." Rikka was now the one giving the death glare.

"But.. Kino… he isn't like that." Kyoko looked close to crying.

"I'm sorry. But it's the truth. And to be honest I totally agree with him. I wouldn't want to date someone like that either."

Kyoko ran away crying after that statement.

Rikka wanted to grab his key but noticed he didn't have it with him. He walked back inside to get it. It wasn't were it usually was. Rikka looked in the living room first but couldn't find the key. The kitchen was next. But that place was also free from any car keys. "Kino, have you seen my keys?"

There were some sounds coming from the bedroom. It sounded like someone had fallen.

"Kino, are you okay?" Rikka walked towards the bedroom.

"I'm fine. Your keys aren't here." Kino sounded very nervous, like he was trying to hide something.

Rikka didn't trust it and walked inside. What he saw broke his heart.

Kino was not alone, he was with Tsuki. What was worse was that Tsuki wasn't wearing a shirt and Kino's hair was extremely messed up. "Kino… What is this?"

"I'm sorry Rikka."

"Leave. I gave you a place to stay when your parents kicked you out. And now this? Leave!" Rikka was really close to tears. He wanted Kino out of their before he actually started crying.

Kino and Tsuki didn't go against Rikka anymore and left the house as quick as they could. They didn't grab their shoes or Tsuki's shirt.

They ran as fast as they could to the safest place on the Sohma grounds. The tree house.

* * *

**AN**: So I wrote two chapters today and I still don't have Internet. So on to the next chapter. Yay Kino cheated on Rikka with Tsuki, isn't that amazing? I know I'm happy.


	10. Chapter 10 The truth behind the actions

**AN**: the tenth chapter. I'm so close to finishing. I'm feeling very sentimental. So now we will see where Kino can go next. Kicked out of his home twice. That's gotta hurt.

**AN2:** I'm so nice. I uploaded all three chapters in one evening. so, here's the ending to can a cat and a rat ever find peace?

* * *

**Chapter 10 The truth behind the actions**

Kino was standing in front of his house. Okay, it was the house he was thrown out of some time ago, but he still considered it his house. He knocked and Yuki answered.

"Dad…" Kino began.

"No. I don't want to see you. Do you have any idea how much you hurt us?" Yuki was really pissed. But he was also happy to see his son again.

"I'm sorry. Please, watch this tape. I'm begging you. You'll understand." Kino handed the tape to Yuki before the door was closed in his face.

"Who was that?" Kyo was sitting on the couch. He had finally come out of bed.

"Kino. He asked us to watch this." Yuki waved the tape before putting it in the VCR.

Kyo had gotten white at the mention of his son. The tape began and both man watched it intently.

**(From this point on it's the video. Enjoy and be amazed!)**

"Hey! So this is our tree house. And we're filming this with my new camera." Kino's voice sounded from somewhere outside the visible scene. The whole tree house was shown. Tsuki, Kyoko and Ashita were sitting in it. Ashita and Tsuki were playing chess.

"And here we have Tsuki who is trying to beat the legendary Ashita at a game of chess. Kyoko, how is the game going?"

"It's so exciting. You can cut the tension with a knife." Kyoko added a dramatic yawn to her statement.

Change of scene

"It's now 45 minutes later and they are still playing that silly game of chess." The camera was pointed at Kino this time. "But we finally arrived in the final minutes of the game, hopefully."

And indeed not long after Ashita triumphantly shouted "Checkmate! I win Tsuki!"

Change of scene

Instead of four friends the video now showed three. Ashita was missing. And by the look on the faces from the other three this scene was filmed after Ashita had died.

"Today we buried Ashita. And today is also the day that we decided that we're going to break the curse." Tsuki was the one telling the camera what was going on. "And we'll keep this video journal to show how we're progressing. If you are watching this that means that either your Rikka and found out or we succeeded. Let's hope it's the latter."

Change of scene

The three friends were sitting on the ground, they were surrounded by a lot of books and papers.

"Found it!" Kino held up a very old book. "Look. The curse will break when the God is broken. And later it explains that that means that we have to break his heart. So we need to find out who he's in love with and break his heart."

"That's amazing Kino!" Tsuki kissed the boy. "Have I told you I love you recently?"

"I don't think so. Why don't you say it again?"

Change of scene

Kino and Tsuki were sitting on the floor of the tree house. They were surrounded by notebooks. They were filled with notes about Rikka.

Kyoko came running in. "He killed her!"

"What are you talking about?" Kino asked.

"I heard Tsuki talking to one of the maids. He killed Ashita."

"What? That bastard."

"That's not all. I also heard why he did it. He cursed us for the same reason. He wants you to be alone, Kino. He wants you to be completely alone. And then he will be able to have you, or at least that's what he thinks."

"That's just sick." Tsuki was shocked by the announcement. Sure they had thought it could've been possible that Rikka killed Ashita, but now they were sure.

"We've got the information we wanted. Now we think of a plan." Kino managed to keep his cool. "And I think I know something."

Change of scene

The camera was pointed at Kino. He was the only one visible.

"We made a plan. That's why I'm leaving this message. From now on we won't meet anymore. I'm going to break up with Tsuki and start a relationship with Rikka. But that's not why I'm leaving this.

"In order to make this work I have to move in with Rikka. And that won't happen unless I get kicked out of my house. So dad, I want to apologize in advance. To both of you. I have to pretend that I broke up with Tsuki because he is the cat. And I know you'll ask me about it and then I'll let it slip that's why I broke up with him. I know it'll break you, dad, but it's the only way. I'm really sorry.

"When I'm really close with Rikka I'll cheat on him, with Tsuki. Hopefully that'll break him. And hopefully the curse will be broken. After that I'll show you this tape. I know you won't talk to me long enough to explain everything. And I don't blame you.

"Please forgive me. I'll be waiting outside while you watch this."

Change of scene

"Okay, it's the moment of truth." Tsuki wasn't wearing a shirt. "Now we just have to wait until Kyoko gets here."

Kyoko came very soon. She was playing with a car key. "Look what I found. It's Rikka's key." She saw that Tsuki wasn't wearing a shirt and was checking him out. "You're sure you're gay?"

"Hey, don't steal him." Kino was reaching the key.

"No, my key. I stole it so it's mine." Kyoko stuck out her tongue to Kino.

"As much as I like this conversation we need to see if it worked." Tsuki was very serious for a guy that wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Okay!" Without any warning Kyoko flung herself around Kino's neck. "Hug me Kino!"

Kino put his arms around the girl and she didn't change.

"Yes!" She kissed Kino on the cheek.

"Hey, he's mine!" Tsuki released Kino from Kyoko's grip.

**(That's the end of the video)**

Yuki was paralyzed on the couch. Had his son really planned so far ahead? Was the curse really broken?

Kyo stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and his son fell backwards, he had been leaning against the door.

"Hey dad."

"It's good to see you again." Kyo helped his son get up. "You did it. You broke the curse."

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you that badly."

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. Thank you, for breaking the curse." And with those words Kyo hugged his son.

Kino was invited back in and needless to say he was forgiven by both of his parents. He had done what they couldn't. He had broken the curse. And this time it would be for good.

The next morning they were woken up by Tsuki.

"What are you doing here this early?" Kino had been the one to open the door.

Kyo and Yuki were standing on the stairs looking at the two. Tsuki looked extremely happy and Kyo knew exactly how he felt.

"Rikka killed himself. They found him this morning. He cut his wrists." Tsuki couldn't help but smile.

"That's our revenge." Kino was also smiling. Even though someone dying wasn't anything happy they were happy now. Because it was Rikka.

"Our revenge for Ashita."

"For Ashita."

The end

* * *

**AN**: I finished. I don't know how I feel. It's strange. I'm happy because the curse is broken, but sad because I have to say goodbye to my characters. I'm not going to make a sequel. For the simple fact that I don't know what I could write about. The curse is now indeed broken for good and will never return. I couldn't stop myself from making a happy ending. If you hate happy endings pretend the last chapter didn't happen. They didn't forgive Kino and he froze to death. Now everyone should be happy, right? I'll upload this story on the other computer. That does have Internet.

I hope you liked it.

Bye!

Phoebe.


End file.
